Ice Cream
by whithore
Summary: Just a random little story. James is horny while watching Lily eat her ice cream at lunch. That afternoon, Lily comes in and uses him as a scratching post. Enjoy. Rated M for some rather heated snogging and a little bit more. :


Ice Cream

(Just a random little story. James is horny while watching Lily eat her ice cream at lunch. That afternoon, Lily comes in and uses him as a scratching post. Enjoy.)

James sank further under the table as he watched Lily eat the ice cream, her tongue darting out, curling around a bit of the soft substance, bringing it into her mouth. He could feel the blood rushing through his body at the delighted sound she made as she found a piece of cookie in the ice cream and James let out a soft whimper.

"Alright?" asked Sirius Black, giving his friend an odd look.

"Alright," James responded, before letting out another whimper as Lily slowly ran her tongue over the mound of ice-cream sitting in the cone.

"Ah, I got it! Prongs has got a little problem," Sirius teased, winking. He glanced under the table, snorting. "Not so little."

"Aw, shut up you scouser!"

"Oi! Take that back. I'm not from Liverpool! I'm from the good end of London, thank you very much. Kensington Gardens," Sirius stated, hitting his friend on the arm.

"Sirius, you come from Grimmauld Place."

"Not anymore. I spend more time up here and in London now."

"Oh yeah, and your flat's in Kensington Gardens?"

"Well... no. But I can apparate there! And it's not like they know what part of London it's in," he said, nodding towards the girls.

"You and your women, Padfoot..." James sighed and slumped over the table. "Lily and that bloody ice cream...," he groaned, quite unable to tear his hazel, bespectacled eyes away.

"Augh, Potter's problem's certainly not little anymore, is it?"

"Sirius, shut up!"

James lay draped across the couch in the empty common room; having decided that he couldn't be bothered going to study. He had pleaded business as Head Boy and instead spent the rest of that afternoon, following his terrible lunch watching Lily and her cone, lying on the couch in the small common room of the Student Heads' Dormitory.

"You were watching me at lunch," the voice of Lily Evans said, sitting on his calves, her legs dangling off the end of the couch, only just unable to touch the plush rug beneath them.

James sighed and opened his eyes, looking at Lily. He propped himself up on his elbows, taking in the dishevelled appearance of the Head Girl. Top buttons popped, her jersey sleeves rolled to her elbows, her collar hanging out over the neckline of her jersey, a necklace hanging out. He ran his eyes over her legs, suppressing a groan at the expanse of bare thigh that she had exposed by sitting down on his own legs. "I was not."

"Liar. You were watching me eat ice cream. Why?"

'_It was the most fucking sexy thing I have ever seen you do' _was what James wanted to say. Instead, he came out with "I wanted your cone."

"No. You just wanted me to do that to yours," Lily teased, smiling at James. Her words were not playful, but rather somewhat cruel and seductive.

He nearly fainted. James must have misheard. Lily Evans using innuendo? "Have you gone insane?!" he cried, scooting back on the couch. He carelessly pulled his legs out from under Lily and hugged them to his chest to hide his rising arousal_. 'Down. Please, Merlin, get down!'_ begged James of his anatomy.

Lily huffed and simply moved down the couch. She knelt in front of him, resting her chin in the soft gap between his knees, where his legs came together. "Come on, James. I know you want me," Lily purred, her emerald eyes wide, her lower lip jutted out in a pout. At his wordless mouthing, Lily simply tugged James' ankles, stretching his legs back out. She crawled on top of him, straddling his lap. James groaned softly as he felt Lily rub herself against his confined arousal, letting out a soft whimper into her mouth as she descended upon him. Her tongue slipped between James' lips, explored his mouth as her hands explored the expanse of toned skin underneath his school shirt. She ground herself down against his erection again, looking James in the eye as she pulled from the kiss.

James looked at her, his eyes dark and hazy. His fingers massaged her thighs, moved to her hips, slipped under her shirt to cup her breasts. James revelled in the delighted noises Lily was making and moved his hand between her legs. He pushed aside Lily's underwear, his fingers meeting wetness immediately. He slid a finger inside the red head, and grinned cockily as he heard her moan as he thrust his finger in and out, the pad of his thumb brushing against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"I hate that.." Lily murmured softly, seizing James' hand and guiding another finger inside her.

"But you're not pushing me away," he said quietly, pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

"And... and I hate that too..."

James could hear the desire in her voice and thrust his fingers faster into the redhead, his teeth nipping at her neck, his tongue flicking over the pulse in her throat. He chuckled indulgently as he felt Lily's fingers tangle in his hair, clutching at his head, keeping his mouth to her neck as she greedily pressed down against his hand.

"No, you don't. You love it," he said softly as he felt Lily's inner muscles flutter around his fingers, and heard her cry out her release. "And I l-"

"Don't say it," Lily said, hurriedly getting off James. "Don't," she hissed, and rearranged her clothes.

"Lily..."

"Let's just forget this happened," she said softly, shaking her head. Her emerald eyes were watering.

"Lily. Go out with me," James called as he watched her run off to her bedroom, sighing sadly as she kept walking. He heard her pause at her door, however, and spoke again. "Lily. Go out with me. Saturday, to Hogsmeade."

"I suppose I can do that," she called back, and suddenly James didn't care about the uncomfortable, too-tight feeling of his school trousers, or the way Lily had run off as soon as she was satisfied. He didn't care that Lily had used him to pleasure herself and then left without giving him anything; she was going to go on a date with him, and that was really all the pleasure he needed.


End file.
